Archimedes' principle states that a buoyant force experienced by an object submerged in liquid is equal to the weight of liquid displaced by the object. When an object is submerged in water, the buoyant force provided by the displaced water acts in an upward direction, and the weight of the object acts in a downward direction. If the weight of the water displaced by the submerged object is less than the weight of the object, the object will sink. Alternately, if the weight of the water displaced by the submerged object is more than the weight of the object, the object will float. Electronic devices, such as cellular phones, smartphones, cameras, audio players, video players, two-way radios, and GPS receivers, are often negatively buoyant due to their high densities relative to water. Even when housed in a lightweight protective case, most electronic devices will sink when submerged in water. Consequently, a user risks losing an electronic device that is accidentally dropped into a body of water, such as an ocean, lake, or stream.